Daiya no Ace Song Parodies
by redpenkiller
Summary: Flood me with songs! After my Anaconda parody, my dirty mind decided to go on a rampage and create a whole series of parodies! All characters are included. Requests are accepted!
1. Hot Pitcha

**Okay, so I'm making a song parody series. I have the worst mind in the world. Anyways, flood me with song requests! I wanna make parodies to test out my horrible lyric making skills! Enjoy, my children.**

* * *

And Tanba, I'm some hot pitcha

Like I talk to Yuki when I shot pitchas

Like you seen him pitch, then it drop pitcha

And we keep them nine innings in my field, pitcha

And Eijun keep it on him, he done pitched batters

And Miyuki be catching, he some dumb catcher

Shades known to get bossy with his team, pitcha

Try to run back, and you can get an out pitcha

Running through these dorms 'til I pass out

And Mochi gave me neck 'til I pass out

I swear to God, all I do is strike out

And if you ain't a pitcher, get up out my mound yo

Miyuki be playing catch since like the 5th grade

Really never made no difference what the game made

Chris-senpai taught me facts and how to maintain

Get that ball back and pitch it on the same thing

Raichi like the way that I strike out

I be getting runs 'til I fall out

You talking ball, man, I go all out

Narumiya like the way that I pitch out

Free Ryosuke through, let all of my eyes out

Chris-senpai said no pimps inside my bullpen

That's what got Haruichi locked up in the dugout

Free Furuya though, let all of my balls out

We gon' pull up in the field, like we own it nigga

With them crossfires, we gon' put some hits on him

I send a shortstop to send the base on him

He gon' call Jun up and Ima shoot the balls on 'em

Seido High, that's what we are

Seido pitchers dressed in uniforms, pitcher relay we play so hard

But home runs for my bat squad

And bitch if it's a problem we gon' game brawl

Throws popping out the mitt yo

I'm with Tanba, I'm with Furuya, I'm with Kawakami

Broad daylight and we gon' let him Jun roar

Tell them pitchas free tickets, ho

Subway, eat fresh, yo

And tell my nigga Eijun teaming ho

redpenkiller caught a ball 'bout a week ago, week ago

Fuck with Seido and now we pitching, ho, pitching ho

Turn up on that home run now we squeezing ho, squeezing ho

Everybody catching fastballs yo, fastballs yo

Pitchas got me on my mound yo, mound yo

Ima run and put that ball on 'em

Ima wind up and strike out on 'em

Shunshin got me on that clock shit

Inashiro got me on that go dumb shit

Got me on that go dumb pitch man

Miyuki thirst trap in this field, hotter than a pitch

Ayo, game set, I need some more wins

* * *

** If you used your brain unlike Eijun, you probably noticed that I spelled 'pitcher' as 'pitcha' for a reason. Hot Nigga? Hot Pitcha? Yeah, it makes sense. And I SWEAR if someone requests 'I'm In Love With the Coco'… prepare to be ignored. I already got a request for 'Boom Clap', so I'll be working on that in the meantime. Peace!**


	2. Charlie XCX Boom Clap- Bang! Catch!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Catch!

You're pitcher perfect blue

Sunbathing on the mound

Stars shining as your pitch illuminate

First pitch like a drug

Under your influence

You take me over you're the catcher in my veins

This must be Seido

Bang! Catch!

The sound of my pitch

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Bang! Catch!

You make me pitch good

Slide home to me slide home to me now

Bang! Catch!

The sound of my pitch

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

You make me pitch good

Slide home to me slide home to me now

No cap or no mitt

Could dress me up this good

You're the leader in the darkness of my mound

Just tell me what to bat

I'll fall right into 3rd

Going undercast a sign just say the course

I feel your pitch

Bang! Catch!

The sound of my pitch

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

You make me pitch good

Slide home to me slide home to me now

Bang! Catch!

The sound of my pitch

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

You make me pitch good

Slide home to me slide home to me now

You are the ace and I will follow

You let me lose my despair

You are the captain, the glowing halo

And you keep me burning up with all your pride, uh

Bang! Catch!

The sound of my pitch

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Bang! Catch!

You make me pitch good

Slide home to me slide home to me now

Bang! Catch!

The sound of my pitch

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Bang! Catch!

You make me pitch good

Slide home to me slide home to me now

Bang! Catch!

The sound of my pitch

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Bang! Catch!

You make me pitch good

Slide home to me slide home to me now

Bang! Catch!

The sound of my pitch

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Bang! Catch!

You make me pitch good

Slide home to me slide home to me now


End file.
